


Unsteady (daddy!dean/Daughter!reader

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester
Summary: Daughter reader tells her story growing uo





	Unsteady (daddy!dean/Daughter!reader

 

** A/N:  ** _ **important** _ \- i am leaving the warning below this but they don't always catch ppls attention. I also just wanna say, I based this off of personal experince. It has stretched truth, thrown in with SPN of course, so trust me, i understand more than you think if you are in this alone. 

 

 

**_ WARNINGS: _ ** **abuse(mental, physical, and emotional) drunk parents, depression, depressed parents, mentions of self harm and suicide but not acted upon(idk if this counts, better safe than sorry)**

_Hold_

_Hold on_

_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

Even at a young age, maybe six, I felt alone, dad was always gone, mom was always drunk and in and out of men. She and daddy never married... but I still felt wholly unwhole. Like a mix of the two, empty yet full, there was no inbeween, there never was. My days usually ended with me curled up in my bed with my mom if there wasn't a man in there with her that wasn't daddy and when daddy got home, if all was well, he curled up next to me and mommy.   

 

 

_Hold_  
_Hold on_

 

 

_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

I felt unstable, at a loss; some called it depression, I called it coping. Trying to make it to the next day, make it through the night and pray to what ever was listening to my prayers got the message.

  
_Mama, come here_  
_Approach, appear_  
_Daddy, I’m alone_  
_'Cause this house don’t feel like home_

 

 

I called to my mother when I had bad dreams, she would enter my room if it was a good night and cradle me close," my sweet (y/n), what keeps you awake princess?" And I would tell her I missed my daddy and she would coddle me. On bad nights, she screamed and hollered; she was a monster and if a man was with her, he was worse. This was my home... no... no it wasn't... my home was safe, my daddy would be there... he would protect me. But he never did.

  
_If you love me, don’t let go_  
_If you love me, don’t let go_

 

 

Years passed, I turned fifteen, my mother left, I hunted with Dad and uncle Sam. I begged mom, the night she left, to stay with us, to love daddy again but she just couldn't, I felt incomplete and lost... but dad helped me cope and when he couldn't, the marijuana could.  
                              
                              _Hold_

 

 

_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

I felt as if I had hit rick bottom, parents separated, dad's depressed, I was depressed... how did my life ever come to this. Ah, thats right... I was born. I was an accident and while Dad tried to reassure me and so did Sam, mothers abusive, broken and drunken words rang loudest of all... how was someone to get better with such negativity... would it eventually leave on its own?

  
_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

I wandered alone sometimes and often grew curious if I could help my parents by leaving or if they would care, maybe they just needed  a reminder they had a reason to stay together. Even if the reason was a mistake I didnt have a choice but they did then and they do now.

 

 

 

_Mother, I know_  
_That you’re tired of being alone_  
_Dad, I know you’re trying_  
_To fight when you feel like flying_

 

 

 

I

 

 

know mom hates all these men, they aren't dad... but they are there if she needs them... they are there if she calls... my dad wasn't and it's a small price to pay if you love your family. I borrowed the keys to the impala a few nights ago. I flipped through the radio station, finding a smooth song by X Ambassdors and it was close to the end so I listened and sang along.

  
" _If you love me, don’t let go_  
_If you love me, don’t let go_

 

 

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_

 

 

_Hold_  
_Hold on_  
_Hold on to me_  
_'Cause I’m a little unsteady_  
_A little unsteady_ "

 

 

When I had found my mother, she wasn't the woman who loved us, and just as song in the radio said," if you love me don't let go," was this the proof I needed to see that she didn't love us.

 

 

I texted dad:

 

 

**Princess** : daddy?

 

 

**Dadster** : hey princess, you okay? Where is the car? What happened?

 

 

**Princess** : do you love me?

 

 

**Dadster** : of course I do. (y/n), why do you ask... angel what's going on.. please call me.

 

 

So I called reluctantly, but he waited for me to call instead of panicking, he was understanding like that.

 

 

I spoke softly," daddy?" I could hear the smile in his voice," hey princess, please tell me what's going on." And I proceeded to tell him Everything I could that led me to this moment including the song. He chuckled softly," (y/n) I love you very much, you are my little girl and have had me wrapped around your finger since day one... I know you may be upset but come home and we can discuss it." He almost pleaded, I don't have a self harm history but with the edge in his voice, I could tell he was scared. Maybe to loose me, or because he couldn't loose anyone else or didn't want to say good bye. Either way, I agreed and drove home to my unsteady family.


End file.
